Scent
by Aidan's Eyebrows
Summary: To summarize the whole thing Steve is an Alpha, he didn't know it. Now he does wow that sucked also in one weeks time an omega will go into heat what will we doOoO I behave stupidly but it's much better than the summary I promise


A/N: A gift for a very sweet friend of mine. Unbeta'ed, so I apologise for mistakes. Also, never really dabbled in Omegaverse before this so I'd love constructive criticism thank

"...Omega? What-" Steve paused, his face clouded with confusion, before he started once again. "What is ...an 'Omega', exactly?"

At his confusion, Phil blanched, shooting a glance at the rest of the group- the rest being Natasha, Fury, and Thor, whom which was eating what seemed to be a huge sandwich.

"Did they not tell you in the army? Even if it was in the forties, they should have told all of you- it's protocol, isn't it, Fury?" Coulson spoke, watching as Fury pushed away from the beam he was leaning on and uncrossed his arms, making his way over to the table. He took a seat next to Phil, and stared at him for a short moment before Phil nodded and seemingly pulled back, so Fury could speak.

"Okay, Rogers, it seems they didn't tell you. I'm going to explain this very simply- no need to stretch it out or go into the nitty gritty. You know how after your serum, you were 'strong', 'brave', 'big', and 'manly'?" Steve frowned, not liking the implications that he wasn't any of that before, but Fury held up a hand. "Let me just finish, then you can ask questions. Do you recall ever hearing the word 'Alpha' whilst in the army? Maybe overheard from other's conversation, or someone said it to you?"

Steve thought back, to what seemed like actual 70 years, where as for him it should be as easy as remembering last year. He thought hard, avoiding any memory of Peggy or Bucky.

"I...I can't recall-" _Alphas of the team, you go in first, backing Steve- the rest follow in...- "_Wait, I...Yeah, I do. Something Colonel Philips had said, about scouting for something-" Fury nodded, motioning him to stop.

"Yes, so you know that term. Since you don't know the term Omega; do you know the term Beta, or knotting?" When he spoke the last word, Coulson seemed to flush lightly, and coughed, hiding his face. Steve's face remained blank, and Nick sighed, long sufferingly.

"Right, Okay, I think we should take this conversation to a more private location. Do you mind, Rogers?" The three stood, and as Steve and Fury moved towards a seperate conferance room, Phil stalled behind, his slightly red pained.

"Sir, do I... Must I join you two, or can you two deal with this situation on your own?" He asked, and Fury merely motioned a yes, not even turning around. Phil sighed in relief, catching Maria's eye.

"I mean, I'm a fan, but I do not need to know what goes on down there." He said. Maria just raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"What?! I mean it!"

Xx

Once in the room, Fury took no time in waiting.

"When you pleasure yourself-" Steve spluttered at Fury's words, going a bright red "Wait, let me just finish?" Steve nodded, obviously very uncomfortable.

"Okay, when you finish pleasuring yourself, does your penis- Oh come on, it's the medical term- does it swell at the base?"

Steve coughed, -why, he had no clue, it seemed to work for Phil- and cleared his throat.

"Uh, I...yes, it does. Is that... is that not normal?"

Fury massaged his temples, and sighed, leaning on the table, palms flat against the wood.

"No, it jsut means you're an alpha. And this means bad news for us. Well, not for us, per se."

"Fury, what do you mean?"

"Right, let me start from the beginning. There are 3 different sub genders to the 2 genders- starting with Alpha...-"

Xx

"So you're telling me," Steve said, after what felt like 3 horus of briefing of how in detail an Omega and Alpha mating works "That I am... an Alpha, and... you felt the need to tell me because there is an omega due for their ...'Heat' in a few days, and you want me to be aware so I don't lose control? Do you want me...want do you want me to do? Leave? I don't understand."

Fury rolled his neck, and sighed once again- this was exhausting. "No, I merely wanted you to be aware. You may be quite the alpha, but you're controlled. You can stop yourself from doing something you weren't willing to do."

"No, from what you just told me, I will be overwhelmed to with your words 'Take this omega as my own, claim it, mark it, own it'. I really doubt-"

"You've survived so far, I'm sure you'll survive the week. You can leave if you want, but you have training, and so does the Omega in question- they're not leaving because of this blip in their plans."

Steve took a deep breath, fighting the urge to glare at Fury. "You are so annoying."

"So Phil has told me."

"Can I at least leanr who this omega is? Then I could avoid them at least."

Fury shrugged. "I wish I could, but they told me they don't want anyone knowing. They said if one person were to find out, they should find out on their own. Ah, that reminds me, although everyone had already guessed, would you rather keep your being a alpha a secret?"

"If everyone already knows, what's the point?"

"Touché." Steve and Fury stood, turning towards the door. They exited and walked in silence for a while before Fury spoke again.

"If it makes you more comfortable, you're not the only alpha here besides you and me." Of course,_ of course, Fury was an alpha. It was obvious._

"Thor, yes?" Steve said, chuckling slightly. Now he knew what 'pheromones' were, he understood why he had felt threatened in the other mans presence.

"Yes. obvious, is it?"

"Well, yes, now I think of it. Wait, have you warned him? I mean, when ı say warned, told him he has to leave and not be here for a week? Because sir, I doubt we would be able to hold him back even if Bruce hulked ou-"

"It's fine, calm down Rogers. He has a mate- an omega, he won't go in 'for the kill' as Agent Coulson puts it. " Fury opened the door, letting Rogers through first.

"Oh. Oh, okay. So, may I ask- or are have they also requested they remain anonymous, aswell?"

"Well, they didn't, Thor did. See, in these situations, when an Omega is claimed, they are no longer...available to other Alphas/Betas/Omegas. Therefore even if Thor had not been so possesive of his mate, I wouldn't be at liberty to tell you. I'm sure you understand."

"Yes, I do." He didn't.

They were greeted by Coulson on the other side of the shwingy-what steve liked to call the automatic- door.

"So, sir, is it all cleared up? Does Mr Rog- I mean, Stev know?"

"yes, Phil, Fury told me. Came as a shock to me, as you can tell."

"I'm a Beta myself." Phil said, and Steve nodded. He seemed the type. _Dear god, only half an hour and Im deciding types?_

_Xx_

Through out the week, Steve spent his time watching fellow agents and Avengers go about through their daily lives. It seemed well known to the rest that he was an Alpha, and thanks to this he could spot out what he assumed to be Omegas, follwoing him and trying to touch him- Fury had said the more physical contact an Omega and Alpha made closest to the Omega's heat increased the possiblity of them being bonded-.

He also found himself standing or hanging around Thor a bit more. Even after watching him, almost catalouging his every move, he couldn't guess who the norse demi god's omega was. It frustrated him to know end, not knowing that unimportant information.

"So, Captain Alpharica, how is life doing for you?"

"Go away Stark. I have no need to hear your childish insults. Go annoy Bruce, god knows why he takes it, btu he only takes it from you."

"Oh, that wasn't an insult. You're just oozing pheromones, that's why I said something. Something got you mind in a twist? Or _knot?" _Stark grinned toothily, Steve bolted from his seat, slamming both his hands down on the table.

"_**Do not**_ push me, Stark. You may find what you say funny, but find them crude and childish. So, _cut. İt. out_."

"Whoa, easy there tiger, just kidding around. Besides, you shouldn't take everything so seriously." Stark winked, but Steve could see the apprehension in Stark's movements after his outburst.

It happened again. Well, to say 'it' happened again, was a bit vague.

"So, Mr. Alpha, what's your plans now? Do tell the press; are you looking for a mate? What do you look for in an omega? Would you mate with a fan if they met your criteria?" Tony questioned, holding out a pen and pad of paper.

Steve held his breath and counted to ten- he'd be damned if he'd stoop to Starks level, even on the second attempt.

"You're boring." Stark said, after what seemed like 2 minutes of silence- how Stark had managed to wait that long only god knows- and walked away, obviously having given up.

Or so Steve thought.

It was dinner time- Bruce had mass ordered some oriental food, after Natasha and Thor had managed to do some damage to the kitchen- and everyone was circulating around the table. Steve was the only one, besides Bruce, actually sitting on the table, and he was watching Thor and Tony, his gaze flicking between the two momentarily. When he saw Tony was watching him too, he realised he'd been using Thor as an excuse to ..._just stare._ Tony sat cross-legged on the counter, right opposite Steve, the takeaway box nestled between his thighs. He wasn't so much looking at Steve as acknowledging the fact Steve was watching him, but occasionally would glance to see if he still was and Steve_ was always looking. Christ Steve, what is wrong with you? Why are you even interested in..._

Tony swung his legs down from the counter and stood, leaving the food on the side. He turned a corner, and Steve took his chance to leave. He didn't like this salty pasta anyway.

He was making his way down the hall when he sensed someone behind him. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was.

"Maybe I shouldn't be asking the question of what you look for in an Omega,-" Stark began, and Steve interrupted.

"Yes, you shouldn't. From what Fury told me, betas are respectful; you are obviously not like other betas."

"But, instead," Stark continued, "What gender you prefer. Apparently it's easier to bond with a man than it is with a women...Anatomy differe-" Stark didn't get to finish his sentence, once again, because in that short time he had begun to talk Steve had spun around and almost charged towards him, and was now holding him by the neckline of his shirt against the wall.

"Stark. I will _not _warn you anymore. I may be very calm and controlled but if you do not step down ı won't be responsible for my own actions."

Steve glared down at Stark, using the height advantage, and he could swear he heard Stark's breath catch in his throat. He scanned Stark's eyes for any tell tale sign of fear, but he found none. He took a deep breath, trying to cool himself down and of course, caught a whiff of Stark himself. He felt his face flush, and he automatically backed away. He caught Stark watching him through half lidded eyes and he did the cowardice thing, for once in his life.

He scarpered. He didn't realise until later, in his room, that there wasn't anything to run from. Well, there wouldn't have been if he'd looked at Tony properly.

A week passed over what seemed to Steve like a big deal, and Steve was now worrying on this Omega that was planned to go into heat in what could be a few days, or a few was gone; it seemed this Omega and his Omega's heats had synchronised. Or were all Omegas the same?

_Jeez, I don't know._

Everyone,- well, apart from Fury- was giving a wide berth and that was okay until Phil barely brushed him and immediately started apologising. _What, was he the Omega in question?!_

"Why are you guys treating me like I'm 'fragile'? I'm an Alpha, for christ's sake, and from what I've heard from everyone in the last week is that Alpha's strive to _not _be fragile!"

There was a silence from his outburst, before a voice from the back of the room croaked.

"Geez, someone shut princess up. I have such a headache, not to mention my whole body is feverish and aching-"

"And then there's you, Stark, with all your jokes- "

"For fuck's sake would you just shut your fucking trap for once? Your whining is giving me a migraine. Either shut the fuck up or get out."

Steve, among others stared at Stark in shock. Forget him having the balls to talk to an 'On the edge' Alpha that way, but he wasn't acting hisself. Stark didn't even acknowledge the group after his outburst, instead he grabbed the thermos waiting on the side and stomped off towards his room. Or flat. Or whatever.

Clint, sat at the table, glanced from where Tony disappeared to, to Steve, and then to Natasha before finally opening his mouth.

"Did...Did Tony just sass Steve? Because I think Tony just sassed Ste- Ow!" Natasha not so discreetly nudged him with her elbow and Steve gave up. On a lot of things. Mainly he gave up on putting up with Stark's crud. So he spun- actually spun- on his heel and also stormed out of the main room.

He hoped to god it was this Omega that was affecting him, and this behavior wasn't permanent.

"Has Stark gone out then? Has anyone seen him since he exploded at me?" Steve asked the group of people loitering in the main room. It was like they hadn't moved from when Steve had walked off. Clint looked up from his book and shrugged, glancing over at Bruce.

"You seen him?"

Bruce shrugged, not removing his eyes from the samples he'd brought with him- as always-.

"No. I don't think he left his room, apart from when he came out to replace the hot water bottle. He seemed a bit jittery." He paused, and glanced at Tony's door. " 'Bit' is an understatement. He was ready to tear a hole in the carpet with his fingernails."

"And you didn't think to check him? You're a doctor, Bruce! There could be soemthing seriously wrong!" Steve charged towards Tony's door, the anxious feeling in his chest. What if something had happened? What if he'd passed out? He seemed pretty bad earlier. What if...

He knocked on Tony's door, listening carefully.

"Tony? Are you in there?" He heard a low groan from the other side of the door. "That's it, I'm coming in. I hope you're decent!" And with that, he tugged on the door handle. He was surprised to find it open without resistance.

"No- Steve, wait- Oh, god..."

When Steve closed the door, he opened his mouth to say something but he breathed in and suddenly felt dizzyç and hungry.

And incredibly horny.

_Jesus, what is that- that smell..Oh lord, forgive me._

He staggered froward to the lump under the covers on the bed, the lump he assumed to be Tony. Every step he took closer, he felt his chest, and pants tightening- he hated how he had no control over his current actions- and then the lump was shifting and the bed cover slid off to reveal a half naked sweating mass of Tony.

"T-tony, wh-what is..." He grit his teeth and held his breath, fisting his hands before he spoke again. "Tony, are, are you okay?"

Tony groaned and squirmed on the bed before bolting upright and landing his gaze on Steve.

"Steve, is that you? I... come, move closer, I-" He broke off in a moan and Steve couldn't control his legs as he shuffled over to the bed. He took a deep breath, and his knees buckled. He had to hold back a moan and stop to control himself. Once calmer and cooler than before he opened his eyes at stared down at Tony. He immediately wished he hadn't. Tony was bucking up into the air, moaning and panting, and there was a sheen of sweat glistening on his body. Steve could make out the outline of Tony's cock through the precome darkened briefs, of course, that is he could, before Tony took ahold of his cock and started pumping it through the underwear. Steve's breath caught in his throat, and the air that escaped made a strange noise, causing Tony's eyes to snap up at him.

"Steve,_oh, __**steve,**__ get, get here- now-"_

Tony's arm shot out and grabbed Steve by the collar, pulling him down on him. When he fell on Tony, Tony wasted no time in getting acquianted with Steve's anatomy, bucking up against him. Steve's head slid into the crook of Tony's neck and he breathed in, not able to stop himself from rubbing up against him. He smelled so good, almost heavenly.

"Steve, you- I want you to fuck me, I need you to fuck me- oh," Tony slid his hand down Steve's back an grabbed his ass, kneading it. Steve shuddered, before realising and pulling off completely.

"Oh, lord, Tony, I'm so sorry. I thought I could- I could control myself but I couldnt, I-" Steve stammered, his face a bright red. Tony sat up wit him before climbing into his lap, rubbing against Steve's erection slowly.

"Shut up. For an Alpha like you, in proximity with an Omega like me, I'm surprised you've lasted this long. I'm also surprised at how stupid you are. I want this." He punctuated it with a long slow thrust against Steve's crotch and Steve clutched at Tony, biting his lip. Tony chuckled, running his fingers up and down Steve's chest. When one of Steve's hand rested on his hip he felt a zing of pleasure straight to his cock and he gasped, eyelids fluttering.

"But, but, Tony, you have no control- _oh, _over yourself, this is the heat talking, not you- _jesus, stop, I can't thinki straight when you do that-"_

"Hah, Steve. Don't make me laugh. Look," he grabbed Steve's hand, pressing it against his hard cock, moaning at the touch. "_I want this. _Y_ou want this. _Stop trying to fight what you want."

Tony shuddered a sigh, bucking his hips as Steve unconsciously slid his fingers past Tony's cock to behind his balls. His eyes widened when he felt a dampness, and Tony huffed a slight laugh, pressing against his fingers.

"You're...-"

"_Yessss,_" Tony hissed, his cock rubbing against Steve's shirt. "You can feel it, how wet I am for you. For your cock. You want it, I can feel it, against my arse, hot and hard." He grinned as Steve choked slightly, gripping Tony's hip.

"You don't want to just fuck me though, do you? You want to _wreck me. Make me yours_. Ever the Alpha if I saw one. Go on. Do it. Mark me with your teeth, come inside me. Make me drown in your scent and choke on mine." He slid off Steve's lap, pushing off his attempts to keep him close and got on his knees, using his teeth to unzip Steve's fly. He gripped the bulge and grinned toothily, watching as Steve had to look away. He pulled down the boxers and his eyes widened at the size of Steve's cock.

"When you took that serum, it really did make everything bigger." Tony commented. Steve glanced down and managed a weak smirk.

"What makes... What makes you think- think that that is it's serum enhanced size?" He murmured, and Tony paused, before regaining his posture and smirking.

"I would let you fuck my mouth but, as you can understand, needs must." He stood and pulled down his briefs, bundling them up in his fist. He pushed Steve to the headboard of his bed, and climbed onto his lap. He thrust the underwear under Steve's nose and smirked. When Steve got a whiff he nearly came there and then. The concentrated smell of Tony, on that fabric was mouthwatering and head dizzying and heart stopping, he wanted more, needed more, he had to-

"Do I smell good? Other Alpha's have commented on how heavenly I smell, yet I can't see the appeal. I don't know, maybe because it's me..."

"Other Alphas?" Steve felt a prickling in his chest. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes. Did you expect me to be a virgin?"

As much as that was unlikely, Steve still felt extremely possesive and jealous. "I don't share." He growled, pinching one of Tony's nipples. Tony's eyes darkened and his mouth fell open, panting lightly.

"G-good, yeah. Yeah, that's, um, that's good, _oh-"_ He bucked his hips and arched his back when Steve tweaked his nipple, moaning loudly. He shifted his hips open more, Steve's cock sliding between his arse cheeks and sifted his fingers through his silky blond hair.

"Lay me down on a bed made of your hair, Steve."

"You're making no sense, Tony, I don't understand-"

"Stop making me wait and fucking get inside me, it aches to wait anymore. Steve fuck me now or I will use a toy, I swear to god."

"Don't think I'll let you go. I won't."

"Well then stop fucking around and do it already, I'm leaking and this is fucking torture, you try putting up with a constant insatiable urge to fuck anything with a heartbeat you wouldn't last this long even if you are a virgin-"

Steve growled again and pressed his lips to Tony's, Tony gripping his hair and forcing his tongue into the kiss. Steve slipped two fingers behind Tony's balls and pressed against his entrance, sliding them in gently. Tony clenched around the intrusion, bucking his hips and moaning. Steve pulled his fingers out and pulled away from the kiss, Tony lifting his hips as he postioned himself. He watched as Tony stared at him before nodding and slowly, painfully slowly, sliding onto his cock.

Once seated, Tony let out a moan of relief, clenching around Steve. He bared his neck, which Steve buried his nose in, breathing in his scent as he rode him fast and hard. His mouth was open in a lopsided "o" and his eyes were closed. He felt Steve starting to lose his control, his thrusts becoming erratic and faster, and then Steve was biting down on his neck and Tony shouted, his hands scrabbling on the sheets blindly as he came. When he came to, he was on his back and Steve was pounding him into the mattress, suckling on the bite mark. Tony whimpered, oversensitive, and pawed at his chest, and then Steve leant down, capturing Tony's lips in a kiss. He groaned loudly, coming over and over and over, his cock swelling; Tony, whimpered and pushed away, he was too big, he was too sensitive, it hurt-

Steve shivered, spilling into Tony as Tony milked him dry. They were now tied together, and Tony felt so overwhelmed. He could feel Steve snuffling in the crook of his neck- he really must've smelled desirable, Steve hadn't moved his nose from his neck since Tony sat on his lap. He twitched absent mindedly as he clenched around Steve again, Steve mouthing the now dark purple bite mark on his neck.

"So," Steve murmured "We're mates now?"

"Actually, to be mates we would have to fuck at least twice-"

"I doubt I don't have the stamina for that."

"What, you want to-" Tony began to ask, but Steve cut him off with a kiss. He interpreted it as a yes.


End file.
